


Not Alone Anymore

by captnjmo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Pregnancy, Swan-Jones Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captnjmo/pseuds/captnjmo
Summary: A short pregnancy one shot, I might be adding a few more but ya know read this one anyway :)





	Not Alone Anymore

It was a calm, quiet night in Storybrooke Maine, you didn't get many of them although they were a lot more frequent, there was still the odd villain that showed up every now and then, nothing they couldn't handle, no more curses though, no more fairies, or queens, or witches, or monsters, or gods that were hellbent on destroying everyones happiness, the most they had to deal aside from the odd villain who felt they didn't get what they deserved, much like the rest of them, was a few noisy dwarves after they'd had a tad too much to drink at The Rabbit Hole or a noise complaint from Granny when guests were being a bit too 'loud' and she couldn't sleep, for some reason or other though it always seemed to be Emma who got those cases much to her father and husbands ammeuement. There were also the nightmares that she had to deal with because although Storybooke was safe _now_  they couldn't say the same for 6 months down the line, 6 months down the line when their little pirate or princess was due. Storybrooke hasn't always been safe, not that anyone needed reminding of that, they had already lost so much, neither knew if they could lose someone else without giving up entirely. 'They' being Killian Jones and Emma Swan, who at this moment were safe in their house, warm in their bed, entangled together and gripping on to each other like a lifeline, anyone would say they hadn't a care in the world but as someone who knew their stories, both of their stories, would beg to differ, the stories that caused so much pain, so much loss, so much destruction and thats why the nightmares kept coming, because both Emma and Killian had spent most of their lives alone, and finding each other was far too good to be true, the fear that one day they were going to wake up and realise this was all a dream, the fear that one day they're going to wake up cramped on an uncomfortable bed in a foster home or on a bench somewhere in Boston or alone on a pirate ship, not alone really, he had his poor excuse of a crew, but feeling more alone than ever was a fear that implanted its self deep within both of their thoughts, making it near enough impossible to sleep alone, it was being in each others arms that finally allowed them to drift off, and even with and ever growing baby bump, they still found ways to make it work, because if theres one thing they'd learnt through years of fighting their battles is that they _always_ made it work.

The nightmares weren't easy though and despite Killian's tight grip and comforting whispers, they kept coming and Emma feared they always would, even when everyone else finally got a break she still couldn't seem to get one, and despite some inspiring words from Killian who to her surprise was almost at her mothers standard with the amount of times he'd told her to have hope. "just have  _hope_ love I promise you everything will be okay." He would tell her on the late nights and early mornings where she would wake up with a deafening scream, in tears, sweat clinging to her. and it was okay, eventually, after said hope arrived in baby form on a warm, cloudless may morning, she knew as she held her, bright blue eyes, Killian's blue eyes beaming up at her she knew everything would be okay, years of fighting did begin to take its toll on Emma and apparently the hundreds of years in Neverland were beginning to catch up on him because they would both be found passed out beside each other as soon as their precious princess had fallen asleep. It was still fresh in Emma's mind, all the pain, not just the pain of her entire life but the pain of the last few months the pain of the nightmares that seemed so real even after she awoke. The nightmares in which Emma was forced to give up another child for its own safety, the nightmares in which she held onto Killian sobbing uncontrollably as she watched a figure rip her newborn child away from her, just as she had seen all too many times. The least she could promise her child was that they wouldn't have to grow up like their parents did, the least she could make sure is that they never even knew what it felt like to be alone, unloved, unwanted, unworthy, but the nightmares that were pushing Emma over the edge were making the simple seem impossible. 

Even Killian's warm embrace couldn't calm her, well at least not straight away, there was nothing his tight hugs couldn't fix, the hugs that proved he was in almost as much pain as her just from seeing her in pain, the hugs where both arms enveloped her, her cheek rested on his chest as he gently stoked her back reminding her that "I'm here, I'm always here." Or "shh love please don't cry." his voice sounding broken each time he spoke making her have to reassure him that "and I'm always here too." Or "I'm okay, I promise." But she wouldn't trade anything for that because as much as he could be overprotective of her and Hope, she knew the feeling of loneliness all too well and would much rather have a protective pirate for a husband than no one at all.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically just pure fluff and a bit of angst I guess, maybe but I hope you liked it, feel free to tell me a  
> what you think :)


End file.
